heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pike Crocell
Wake Forneus Skip Carabia Yorshk Voso |element=Water |partner_skill="Hook Shot" Makes permanent rope bridges. |likes=Island hopping |dislikes=Crowds |hobby=Claw machine }} Pike Crocell is an off-coloured Sahuagin born up in Outset. She's a member of the Terror Trio, acting as their main informant, working alongside Wake and Skip who serve under General Yorshk. Appearance In her Mogwai form, Pike appears as a beige, shark-like creature. Her body is full of green nicks and cuts that have a similar color to her facial fins. Like all Sahuagin, Pike in this form appears blubbery and stout. She sports three dorsal fins, with black-tipped ends. Her tail is vertically forked with black tips as well. Her mouth is jagged, as is common with shark-like Mogwai. She has a large X-shaped cut marking on her forehead, above her green eyes. In her humanoid form, Pike has shaggy, sandy blonde hair with black-tipped ends, mimicking her Sahuagin pelt. She has an X-shaped cowlick at the front part of her hair. She wears half-rimmed glasses and her cheeks have small, white markings on them. She wears an "Ocean Park" vest and board shorts above a wet suit with an anchor decal on the front. A necklace with shark teeth is draped around her neck. She wears a pair of flip-flops on her feet. Personality Despite her intimidating appearance, Pike is easily flustered and soft-hearted. She has a tough time understanding nuance, and often answers hypothetical or joke questions with straight responses by accident. While serving under Yorshk, Pike intends to complete tasks with as little fighting as possible, which she finds difficult due to her volatile teammates. Pike is thick-skinned and can brush off any sort of bullying or teasing with ease. She's the most mature out of the Terror Trio, though this makes her seem like a pushover above all else. Outside of Den work, Pike is very dedicated to Belle, her Conjurer, and tries to keep her a secret from Wake and Skip for her safety. Pike is affectionate towards Belle, often bringing her random gifts. She is also very gentle around livestock, claiming that giving them forehead kisses will keep them happy. As an informant, she is very knowledgeable about notable locations and people in Outset, logging them with coordinates in a notebook she keeps in Belle's family's barn. Summary Relationships Belle Reed - Pike's Conjurer. Pike cares deeply for her and will willingly risk her life against Wake and Skip to protect Belle. She's often teased by Io, citing Belle as her "girlfriend," to which Pike does not confirm nor deny and just goes along with whatever Io states. Belle often teases Pike, which often flusters her, and she shows great concern when she leaves to help Eve. She's always following Pike around, which makes Pike worry over her safety. Wake Forneus - Pike and Wake have gotten into a fight before with Pike coming out as victor. Wake first respects her for this but then retracts the respect after realizing Pike has a Conjurer. However, eventually, Wake does end up helping Pike in tracking Nyx down after she stays behind to care for Skip who was attacked by the aforementioned Mogwai. After Pike leaves Eve's party, it's shown that Pike has allowed for Wake and Skip to live at her Conjurer's barn. Skip Carabia - Skip and Pike often bicker over mundane things due to Pike's need to stay level-headed and meticulous while Skip is more impatient and aggressive. Skip berates Pike moreso than Wake to the point where Pike asks her to stop in exchange for helping Skip fight Eve and her friends. Skip does get angry when other people bad-mouth Pike. Towards the end of the game, however, Skip eases up and becomes more accepting and nicer towards Pike. Yorshk Voso - Pike was chosen by Yorshk to assist Wake and Skip in their mission to apprehend Nyx and Rex, indicating that she has enough trust in Pike. Pike often uses Yorshk as a way to threaten Skip into cooperating during missions, which often works. It's revealed that Pike does end up being punished collectively with the rest of the Terror Trio whenever they make mistakes, but this doesn't seem to faze her as much as it does Wake and Skip. Battle Pike in battle relies on having higher than normal defenses compared to her allies, though her damage is not overly lacking in comparison. She has multiple moves to assist her party members. She attacks with a Launch from her harpoon gun and her skills have her in a Frenzy. Trivia * Pike's glasses for her humanoid form are prescription. She obtained them at Harbei. * Her Mogwai form's coloration is based on a mixture of blacktip reef sharks and lemon sharks, both of which are notoriously harmless sharks. * According to Belle, Pike is highly allergic to dog slobber. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Water Category:Mogwai